F B Mert megszülettünk
by mioni
Summary: A sötét mágia az úr, ez a rettegés kora. A halálfalók hatalma soha nem látott méreteket ölt. Mottójuk: Aki nincs velünk, az ellenünk van. Ilyen időkben csak egy dolog számít: A túlélés. Ez a történet egy konkrét személyről szól, és mégis ő is csak egy a s


F. B.

Mert megszülettünk

- Nem fáj?  
- Az ember mindenhez hozzá tud szokni...  
- Az ember igen...  
- Tudod, hogy gondoltam.  
- Jó, jó, csak... olyan tehetetlennek érzem magam.  
- Mert az is vagy - mondta mosolyogva, és esetlenül megsimogatta arcomat. Visszamosolyogtam, vagy legalábbis megpróbáltam. Ha félsz, nem mosolyogsz.  
A telihold fényét szinte teljesen kirekesztette a nagy gonddal bedeszkázott ablak, de a korhadt fa résein - igen fáradságos munkával - utat tört magának a fény.  
A belopódzó kinti világ félhomályba vonta a helyiséget. A szoba nem volt túl barátságos; a csekély fény, a fakó szőnyegek, az állott levegő mind elhagyatottságról tanúskodtak.  
Nem voltunk egyedül a házban, de ezt mi is tudtuk. Közelebb léptem és megigazítottam a már felhelyezett acélbilincseket. Míg a jobb kéz fémes szorításával babráltam, a szenvedő alany felkiáltott.  
- Ááá!  
Döbbenten meredtem rá, hisz semmi olyat nem tettem, amivel fájdalmat okozhattam volna.  
- Ez fájt - magyarázta sértődött arccal. - Muszáj lesz kiengesztelned valahogy... - és szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
- Nagyon vicces...  
Azt hittem, már hozzászoktam az effajta tréfáihoz, de még mindig sikerült átvernie.  
- Flora, gyere már ide. Félsz tőlem? - A kérdés már nem a vicc része volt. Teljesen komolyan gondolta.

Hosszasan rágódtam a válaszon. A kérdező szeméből bizonytalanság, majd kétségbeesés sugárzott.  
- Nem félek. Féltelek - mondtam ki végül. - Elmondod, milyen érzés?  
Kérésemre csalódott arckifejezés volt a válasz. Látszott rajta, nem örül a kérdésemnek.  
Érezni akartam, amit ő érez, szorosan mellé ültem. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a kéréssel kényelmetlen helyzetbe hoztam. De akkor is tudni akartam.  
- Nem tudsz olyat mondani, amivel megváltoztatnád az érzéseimet - győzködtem.  
Erre a kijelentésemre látványosan felvidult.  
Egy ideig mélyen, szaggatottan lélegzett, majd megszólalt.

- Tudod... belülről indul. A szívemből - Lecsukta szemét. - Aztán továbbterjed a kezemre. Remegni kezdek, a gyomrom, az összes apró izmom görcsbe rándul. A világ megszűnik körülöttem. Fázom és melegem van. Világgá rohannék legszívesebben, és ott helyben összeesnék. Gyávának érzem magam, de ugyanakkor rettentően bátor is vagyok.  
Homlokán, haja rejtekében kövér izzadságcseppek jelentek meg és engedelmeskedve a gravitáció erejének sorban, egymás után indultak útnak lefelé a fiú forró arcán.  
- Mozgatom a szám, kiáltanék, de a hangszálaim mintha sztrájkolnának... Pedig tudom, ha nem üvöltöm világgá, amit érzek, megfulladok. Valami láthatatlan erő icipicire húzza össze a lelkem, és közben szétfeszíti.  
- Mikor már nem bírom tovább, akkor, de csakis akkor vége lesz. A testem addigra átalakul. Igaz, a transzformáció erős fizikai fájdalommal jár, de nem ez a legrosszabb. Belül ami történik, az sokkal rosszabb. Sokkal jobban megszenvedem lelkileg.  
- És mit érzel azután? - szakítottam félbe. Nem tudtam visszafogni kíváncsiságomat.  
Rossz szokásom.  
- Hát igazából nem vagyok gonosz... vagy ilyesmi. Az üresség rettenetesen kínoz. Éhes vagyok. Ezt érzem végig, míg nem vagyok önmagam. Csak homályos emlékeim vannak ezekről az időszakokról, főleg érzések, hangulatok. Veszély, kockázat és az állandó félelem is, bár ez inkább már rettegés, mint félelem. Rettegek attól, hogy mire vagyok képes. Rettegek attól, milyen maradandó károkat okozhatok.  
Kitartóan meredt a repedezett falra. Gondolatai mintha csak a falon keresztül távoztak volna a szobából, hogy elkalandozzanak a múlt már ismert ösvényein.  
Megmozdultam. Bár ne tettem volna, mert az ágy sokat látott fája félelmetes hangerővel megnyikordult, és ezzel visszarángattam szerelmem a jelen fájdalmas valóságába. Kutakodó szemmel lestem a folytatást vagy a befejezést várva.  
- Röviden összefoglalva ennyi lenne - zárta le a témát zavartan mosolyogva.

Csak bámultam azt a szempárt, melyből olyan melegség sugárzott, amit a rendszeresen visszatérő kín sem irthatott ki. Makacs csend telepedett a párbeszédre.  
Mindig azt tettem, amit úgy éreztem, tennem kell. Ezért megcsókoltam. Először félénken, majd egyre szenvedélyesebben viszonozta. Ez nem egy egyszerű csók volt. Az évek alatt felhalmozódott érzések pezsegtek a vérünkben. Csak néhány pillanatig tartott, mint a legtöbb fontos dolog. Kétfajta ilyen csók van az életben: Első és utolsó.

A másik szobából köhögés és halk moraj hallatszott.  
Egymásra néztünk. Tudta, mire gondolok, a feje tagadóan mozdult, tekintete pedig egyet nem értésről árulkodott. Poros levegőt szívott tüdejébe felkészülve arra, hogy beszélni kezd. Ám mielőtt még esélye lett volna belekezdeni, megszólaltam:  
- Nem megyek még - jelentettem ki.  
- Ez nem akarás kérdése, te is ugyanúgy tudod - felelte, s látva sértődött arcomat hozzátette: - De én sem akarom, hogy elmenj - Majd belegondolt abba, amit mondott és folytatta: - Viszont azt se akarom, hogy maradj.  
- Csodás. Majd szólj, ha sikerült döntened - közöltem. - Addig is maradok. - És negédesen mosolyogva visszahuppantam az öreg ágyra.

Egy óra múlva már a Roxfort felé vezető alacsony alagútban szenvedtünk. Én és Sylvia. Az egy dolog, hogy az alagút iszonyú hosszú, de hogy ezt az utat görnyedve másszam végig, na az már sok volt. Épp azon voltam, hogy hangot adok elégedetlenségemnek, mikor eszembe jutott Remus. Neki minden egyes hónapban meg kell tennie ezt a keserves utat, ráadásul oda-vissza. Nem kérdezik, hogy akarja-e, nem vehet ki szabadnapot, nem halaszthatja el. Nekem egy szavam se lehet.  
Nem szóltunk egymáshoz, illetve inkább Sylvia nem beszélt hozzám. Tudta, ingerült vagyok, és végül olyat mondanék, amit később biztosan megbánnék. Csak trappolásunk és zihálásunk kísérte békés utunkat.

Ahogy távolodtam Roxmortstól, úgy tudatosult bennem egyre jobban: lehet, hogy utoljára láttam szerelmemet. Igaz, talán nem utoljára, de az biztos: búcsúcsókja igen hosszú ideig lesz magányos éjszakáim vigasza. A világ nincs olyan állapotban, hogy megengedhessünk magunknak egy-egy romantikus találkát valami kedves kis vendéglőben, mert meglehet, az este végeztével egy halálfaló hozná ki a számlát, és a vacsoráért túl magas árat kellene fizetnünk.

Izzadó kezem, sajgó lábaim mind az alagút végét jelezték. Mióta eljöttünk, olyan érzésem volt, mintha valamit ott felejtettem volna a nemrég hátrahagyott házban. Hát persze: a szívemet. Vajon lesz alkalmam visszamenni érte? Vagy valaki utánam hozza?  
Tudtam, mostanra a roskadozó épület pókjai is visszamásztak precízen megépített hálóikba, hiszen elment az ember; elmúlt a veszély. Ekkor már csak egy kutya, egy szarvas és egy patkány törte meg az elhagyatott ház csendjét. No meg persze még valaki: Egy szelíd vérfarkas. Remus, szerelmem, már most hiányzol.

A telihold fénye mosolyogva lopakodott az alagút bejáratához, utat mutatva az éjszaka csavargóinak.

Három napja érkeztünk ebbe az átkozott házba. Házba... inkább odú, vagy viskó lenne a megfelelő kifejezés. Rendben, megértem, hogy ez csak átmeneti időszak, de nem tudom elhinni, hogy Dumbledore nem talált valami jobb épületet a menedékhely számára. Igen, menedékhely. A sárvérűek számára, mint amilyen én is vagyok. Ha az iskola befejeztével hazamentem volna, már lehet, hogy rég halott volnék. Nem tagadom, szeretek túlzásokba esni. Mindenesetre bármennyire is utálom ezt a helyet, sokkal nagyobb biztonságban érzem itt magam, mint a saját otthonomban.

Nem nagyon akartak minket a Reggeli Próféta közelébe engedni. Hogy kik? A tanárok. Igen, június, nyári szünet, és én ahelyett, hogy valami csendes helyen töltöttem volna a szünetem, hol voltam? Egy tanároktól hemzsegő étkezőben. A reggelit, az ebédet és természetesen a vacsorát is együtt kellett fogyasztanunk. Az egész élet abban a házban olyan volt, mintha egy nyári táborban lettem volna. Közös fürdőszoba, közös étkezések, takarodó, kész röhej. Ha Remus most látna... ő tudná, mit érzek.

A tanárok eleinte csak kértek, hiszen ez azért mégsem a Roxfort. Aztán tanácsoltak, majd utasítottak. Ma reggel pedig már szabályosan megparancsolták, hogy keljek fel azonnal és segítsek megteríteni az asztalt. Hiába... a tanárok nem attól tanárok, hogy iskolában dolgoznak.

Továbbra sem olvashatjuk annak a minőségi lapnak a szánalmas kis cikkeit. Természetesen csakis a mi érdekünkben történik mindez. Mint minden ezen az átkozott helyen. Az igazi ok persze, hogy nem akarják, hogy tisztában legyünk azzal, hogy minket már réges-régen leírtak. Pedig ha egy sárvérűt juttatnak a másvilágra, sokszor már le se hozza az újság. Ez már nem is számít újdonságnak.

Sehogy sem akarnak felhagyni a szokásukkal, hogy elrejtik előlünk a napilapokat. Egyszerűen nem kapunk új, friss információt arról, ami pár méterre tőlünk történik. Igaz, ezen a pár méteren található egy húsz centiméter vastag téglafal és egy anyagtalan Fidelius bűbáj is úgy mellesleg. De akkor is... tizenhét évesek vagyunk, ergo nincs joguk gyerekként bánni velünk. Persze még az elején közölték velünk, hogy elmehetünk, amikor csak akarunk, de tudták, ez olyan, mintha azt mondták volna: "Persze, dugd csak a fejed az oroszlán szájába."

Nem vagyunk bezárva. Bár ez így ebben a formában nem igaz. Nem a bejárati ajtó, vagy a tanárok tartanak vissza minket egy könnyű esti sétától a városban. Börtönünk falait az életösztön tégláiból építették, börtönőreink pedig saját magunk félelmeiből táplálkoznak. Már csak egy dologra kell rájönnöm: Ha a falat ösztöneink alkotják, és az őrök lelke puszta félelem, vajon miből készítették a zár kulcsát?

Délután az ágyamon feküdtem és a Reggeli Próféta egy elcsent számát lapozgattam. A szokásos sablon cikkek nem túlságosan kötötték le figyelmemet. Gondolataim elcsatangoltak, míg végül a szoba üresen fehérlő falára tévedtek. Ez a szoba volt a legjobb része a "háznak". Már ha eltekintünk attól, hogy valami rossznak nincs legjobb része. A romos és penészes falak innen sem hiányoztak, de az óriási ablakok és a kandalló mindenért kárpótoltak. A kandalló. Nem az a tipikus, fényképekkel telezsúfolt, piros téglából épített családi gyönyörűség volt, amiről az embernek a karácsony, a szeretet, az öröm jutnak eszébe. Az "én" kandallómból erő, szilárdság, hatalom és legyőzhetetlenség áradt. Hogy miért legyőzhetetlenség? Ezt már az első pillanatban éreztem, mikor beléptem a néhány hónapig otthonomul szolgáló szobába. A barna téglák repedései büszkén kiáltották világgá: "Én már megküzdöttem az idővel, és még mindig élek!" A lepattogzott festék a parkettán mintha csak a kandalló szürke vércseppjei, az idővel vívott harc veszteségei lennének. S a szobában mindenhol; a szekrény tetején, a sarokban, a padló réseiben és persze a kandallópárkányon ott feszítettek csatasorban állva, támadásra készen az idő rendíthetetlen katonái: a porszemcsék.

Az ágyamon ültem és kibámultam az ablakon. Tekintetem már rég maga mögött tudta a ház kertjét, átugrotta a kerítést, és az ég felé vette az irányt. Fel, fel a magasba, megállíthatatlanul. Azon tűnődtem, merrefelé lehet most Remus. Londontól észak-északkeletre van a város, ahol a nyarat tölti. Már csak egy kérdés volt: Merre van észak-északkelet? Hogy megtudhassam, amit akarok, egy dologra volt szükségem: a Napra. Fürkészni kezdtem az eget, de valaki megzavart.

- Min gondolkozol? - lépett a szobába Sylvia.  
- Inkább kin - válaszoltam mosolyogva. Meglepően jó napom volt aznap.  
- Remus? - inkább mondta, mint kérdezte.  
- Sirius?- feleltem.   
Mosolyogva vettük tudomásul, hogy ugyanazt érezzük, csak éppen nem ugyanazon személy iránt.  
- Beszélni fogok Mrs. Jenningsszel, hogy engedélyezze a levelezést - jelentettem ki.  
- Te is tudod, hogy nem fogja. És még ha őt meg is győződ, nem csak rajta áll a dolog - próbálta lezárni a témát, miközben elfoglalta a velem szemben üresem álldogáló bordó fotelt.  
- Tőle is függ, és ha megígérem, hogy nem írok semmit a helyről, ahol vagyunk, nem lesz lehetősége észérveket felhozni a levélírás ellen.  
- Nincs is szüksége érvekre. Azt mondja, hogy nem és kész.  
- Nem tudhatod.  
- Nem tudhatom? Flora, miért csinálod ezt? Már vagy százszor beszéltünk róla, és mindig ugyanaz lett a vége. Azt hittem, már belenyugodtál. Mi történt, hogy megint ezzel jössz? - Éreztem, hogy nem igazságos, ahogy viselkedem, de nem érdekelt.  
- Holnap lesz - fakadtam ki. - Mármint az évfordulónk, Remusszal.  
- Oh.  
Erre úgy tűnt, nem igazán tudja, mit mondjon.

Fura dolog arra gondolni, hogy engem azért gyűlölnek, aminek születtem, nem azért, aki vagyok. Sárvérűnek születtem. De attól, hogy valaki rablócsaládba születik, még nem lesz automatikusan rabló is. Vagy igen? Nem kéne magam sárvérűnek hívni, mert ezzel saját magamnak mondok ellent, de nem mindegy, minek hívom saját magamat? A név nem én vagyok, ez egy megkülönböztető jelző, amire a többi embernek van szüksége, hogy azonosítson társaim közül. Ráadásul ahány ember, annyiféleképpen hív, most akkor melyik név azonosít igazán? Florának hívnak a szüleim, hiszen ezt ők maguk választották nekem. Bár ez a mondat nekem így sokkal igazabbnak tűnik: Florának hívnak a szüleim, hiszen ezt ők választották _maguknak_. Aztán hívtak még Miss Benedictnek, Benedictnek, Flónak, "szerelmem"-nek, "kedvesem"-nek, vagy ami mostanában leginkább jellemző: sárvérűnek.

- Sylvia? - kérdeztem, ahogy beléptem a szobánkba. Kérdésemre szerencsére választ nem kaptam, így megkönnyebbülve huppanhattam le ágyamra. Végre egyedül lehettem. Rögtön neki is láttam megírni a levelemet Remusnak.

Szinte az egész szobát felforgattam, de sehol sem találkoztam levélpapírral. "Márpedig levélpapír nélkül elég érdekes lesz levelet írni" - gondoltam. Még sosem írtam sima, kitépett füzetlapra levelet. A papír a betűknek olyan, mint az embernek az otthona: Nagyon nem mindegy, hogyan néz ki. Mindemellett gondolataim is többet érdemelnek egy szakadt és jellegtelen lapnál. Ezen elvemhez mindig tartottam magam. Így hát tovább kerestem.

Mikor nekikezdtem a kutatásnak, még teljesen nyugodt voltam: Csak találok valahol a szobában néhány felesleges levélpapírt.   
Öt perc elteltével kezdtem nyugtalan lenni, és arra gondoltam, "Öt percre írhatnám a levelet, ha nem vagyok olyan makacs".  
Tíz perc múlva már Sylvia éjjeliszekrényének fiókjaiban turkáltam. Mondanom sem kell, eredménytelenül. "Hogy a fenébe nincs neki levélpapírja? Nála mindig szokott lenni." - dühöngtem magamban.  
Negyedóra és párpercnyi elmélkedés után arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy az elveken nem fog a tinta, és a fenébe az egésszel. Majd kitéptem néhány lapot egy kis mugli jegyzettömbből.

Talán fél, de háromnegyed óránál nem többet dolgoztam a levélen.  
Először kicsit megijesztett a lap: szürke vonalak le-fel, jobbra-balra. Üvöltött róla, hogy muglik készítették. Nem mintha ez baj lett volna. Egyszerűen csak látszott rajta, hogy ilyesmi nem illik bele a varázslótársadalomba. Semmivel sem volt rosszabb, mint egy tekercs pergamen, egyszerűen csak más volt. Azt hiszem, ez az összefüggés ugyanúgy igaz az emberekre is: Semmivel sem rosszabbak a muglik nálunk, csak mások. Gyanítom, néhány halálfaló vitába szállna ezzel a kijelentésemmel.

Sokáig csak szemeztem a még szűz papírral, az izgalom levezetésére pedig játszani kezdtem a pennámmal. Ide-oda forgattam, jobbra-balra, tesztelve kézügyességemet. Igazából az volt a baj, hogy nem találtam a megfelelő szavakat. Az járt a fejemben, hogy pár nap múlva ugyanezt a papírt Remus fogja majd kezeiben tartani, úgy ahogy most én. Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy kíváncsian veszi kezébe a borítékot, nem is sejtve, kit rejt a feladó. Hitetlenkedve bámulja majd a címzett nevét, mert az R betű laza vonalai, az M összemosódó boltívei, az L elnagyolt szára, az I szinte láthatatlan pontja mind-mind arról árulkodnak majd, hogy a levelet bizony én írtam. A felismerés mámorában mohón szakítja fel a borítékot, s bizonyára meglepődik a kockás papír láttán. Szavaim olyanok lesznek számára, mint egy-egy apró simogatás, s mondataim elmúlt csókok ízét idézik majd szájába. Belegondoltam, hogy ugyanúgy érzi majd a lap érdes felületét, ugyanúgy érzi majd a tinta bódító illatát, ugyanazok a fekete betűk táncolnak majd szemei előtt, s ettől a hideg futkározott a hátamon.

Miután pont került az utolsó szó mögé is, vagy hússzor átolvastam a levelet. A végére valahogy mégiscsak sikerült elfogadható állapotba hoznom, igaz, a kockás papír még mindig nem tetszett. Már csak azt kellett kitalálnom, hogyan fogom eljutatni Remushoz. Ezen kezdtem töprengeni, mikor valami durván félbeszakított: Türelmetlen csengetés. A lépcsőház irányából hallatszó csengőszó a többiek számára a vacsora kezdetét, számomra pedig a levélírás végét jelentette. Egy nyugtalan pillantást vetettem a kezemben szorongatott papírra, majd óvatosan összehajtogattam és a zsebembe csúsztattam.

Lépések tompa zaja kúszott fülemhez és vert fel álmomból. Minél több éjszakát töltöttem ebben a házban, egyre biztosabb voltam benne, hogy a tanárok súlyos alvászavarokkal küszködnek. A hold bosszantóan vidáman szórta fényét ágyamra, még így a piszoktól szürke ablaküvegen keresztül is. Hold. Remus. Számomra ez a két dolog elválaszthatatlan volt már. De nem csak a hold volt az, ami őt jutatta eszembe. Az ébredés, a lefekvés, a narancs, a függöny, a meleg, a hideg, a simogatás, a tinta illata, a poharak koccanása, a világ minden egyes megfogható és megfoghatatlan négyzetcentimétere mintha csak az ő nevét harsogta volna. Szinte minden dolgon megakadt a szemem, és az emlékek akaratlanul is előtörtek lelkem mélyéről. Az jutott eszembe, ahogy Remus bámulni szokta a holdat: Alázatosan, épp csak egy-egy pillantást vet rá, de nem fél tőle. Félni általában ideiglenes dolgoktól szoktunk. Az állandóság, mint valami fazekas, rettegéssé formázza a félelmet. Az edény szavatosságát az idő biztosítja: évtizedekig kitartó, szilárd mázt von a rettegés köré. Legyőzni a félelmet, az egy dolog, de együtt élni a rettegéssel, na az már valami.  
Ezen gondolkodtam, mikor valami furcsa és idegen hang megzavart. Ez még nem is lett volna olyan szokatlan, de... Ebbe a házba sosem érkeztek váratlan vendégek, rég nem látott ismerősök, és legfőképpen nem idegenek. És egy idegen hang közelében ott kell lennie valahol egy idegen embernek is.

Délelőtt még a nap okozta kánikulától szenvedtünk, estére azonban egy hidegfront vette át a parancsnokságot. Kimásztam az ágyból, majd egy pillantást vetettem az ablaküvegen túli ismeretlen világra. Nem is volt igazán sötét; látszott, hogy az éjszaka már felkészült a hajnal fogadására. Ilyenkor a természet hangjai is gazdát cserélnek: Ahol idáig tücskök ciripeltek, ott most kicsiny madarak fújják édes dalukat. Viszont amit én akkor hallottam, az még csak nem is hasonlított reggeli ébresztőhöz. Másvalaki vette át az irányítást a kert teremtményei felett: a csend. Abnormális, feszült és monoton csend. Olyan volt, mintha a természet megmakacsolta volna magát, és nem akart volna felkelni. Márpedig ez nem jellemző a természetre.

Ezen tűnődtem, mialatt elindultam a lépcsőház felé. Zöld fürdőköpenyembe bújtam, de testem még így is hiányolta az emeleten felejtett ágy melegét. Amint leértem a földszintre, teljesen elkülöníthetővé vált az a fura hang annak ellenére, hogy gondosan elrejtőzött a falióra ketyegése és a süvítő szél zajai mögé. A konyha felé vettem az irányt, mert tudtam, valahol arrafelé találom a hang forrását. Nem is tévedtem.

Körülbelül két hete befogadtunk egy kóbormacskát. Nem látszott túl egészségesnek, ezért úgy éreztük kötelességünk otthont nyújtani neki. Másrészt a többieknek is jót tett egy állat közelsége, és hogy volt valaki, akiről gondoskodhattak. A Fox nevet kapta. Ezt természetesen külsejével érdemelte ki, mivel teljesen úgy nézett ki, mint egy igazi, ámbár miniatűr róka. Bundája a vörös sötétebb árnyalataiban pompázott. Nem voltam nagy rajongója a macskának, de eltűrtem, mert mindenki szerette. Azt nem mondanám, hogy utáltam, inkább csak közömbös volt. Szeretem, ha az, akivel foglalkozom, reagál arra, amit csinálok, és visszajelzés alatt nem a dorombolást meg a dörgölőzést értem, hanem gondolatokat és legfőképp beszédet. Egy macskának nem sok lehetősége van arra, hogy beszéljen hozzám. Így Fox és az én kapcsolatom eleve kudarcra volt ítélve. Én elfogadtam, hogy ő létezik, és ő is valahogy így volt velem. Legalábbis én azt hittem.

Amint beléptem a konyhába, rögtön fény derült az idegen hang eredetére. Már tisztán hallottam miről van szó: heves kapirgálásról. A hátsó ajtót támadta meg valaki. Valaki, aki éles és erős karmokkal rendelkezik. Kizárásos alapon Fox volt az egyetlen, akit az ajtó másik oldalán találhattam.  
- De jó... Neked is pont ma éjszaka kellett csavarognod? - panaszkodtam, és egy laza mozdulattal elfordítottam a kilincset.

Tegnap már nagyon ingerült voltam, és éreztem, egyetlen gyógyszer van a bajomra: egy kiadós alvás. Így korán lefeküdtem, és reméltem, hogy a reggeli nap simogatására ébredhetek. Fox azonban átvállalta a vekker szerepét, és alattomos módon jóval a napfelkelte előtt kicsalogatott puha ágyamból. Egyenesen le ide, ebbe a különösen hűvös helyiségbe. Amint a bejárat közelébe értem, a kapirgálás abbamaradt, helyét pedig elnyújtott, álmos nyávogás vette át.

Az ajtó kinyitásával nem várt vendég érkezett: Szabad utat engedtem a kora hajnali hideg szélnek. Rögtön, mintha csak valami tarka, vad mezőn lett volna, kedvére futkározni kezdett a házban. Éreztem, ha most nem fázom meg, akkor soha. Azon voltam, hogy minél hamarabb bezárjam az ajtót, vagy ha úgy tetszik, kizárjam a hideget, de valami nem stimmelt. A szelet leszámítva senki más nem lépte át a küszöböt.

Fox ott állt azon a szánalmasan kopott lábtörlőn és nem mozdult.  
- Gyere már be, az istenedet! - kérleltem. Azonban ő csak állt, büszkén kihúzva magát, mintha épp valami nagyszerűt vitt volna véghez. Ott álltam a konyha hideg kövén, persze, hogy papucs nélkül, és vártam, hogy az a nyavalyás macska döntse már el végre, mit is akar tulajdonképpen.  
- Ha nem, hát nem... - kezdtem, és kezem a kilincs felé nyúlt. Mozdulatomra hevesen tiltakozó nyávogás volt a válasz. Fox egy ideig összeszűkült szemmel méregetett, majd miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a konyha levegője teljesen lehűlt, elindult befelé a házba. Lassan és lustán: kiélvezve minden egyes másodpercét bejövetelének. Legszívesebben rácsaptam volna az ajtót.

Fox szemmel láthatóan kimerült felderítőútja során, de azért arra még volt ereje, hogy egy kis éjszakai elemózsiát követeljen magának. Nem volt kedvem konzervet keresni neki, de valahol azt olvastam, a tej a macskáknak nem egyszerű szomjúságoltó, mint nekünk: Egy kis tej ugyanúgy csillapíthatja az étvágyukat is. Húztam volna elő a pálcámat, hogy egy egyszerű suhintással korahajnali reggelit varázsoljak Fox tálkájába, egy gond volt csak. A pálcámat a párnám alatt felejtettem, fent az emeleten. Végiggondoltam, mennyi energia lenne fel-, majd utána lemászni a lépcsőn, és mindezt Fox kedvéért, majd úgy döntöttem, inkább a megszokott módon csinálom a dolgot. Pedig amikor csak lehet, a varázslat mellett döntök, de a lustaság olyan bűn, amit hajlamos vagyok elkövetni.  
Odaléptem a hűtőhöz és szerencsémre találtam egy doboz már felbontott tejet. Pár pillanat múlva Fox mellett guggoltam tejjel a kezemben.  
- Remélem, elégedett vagy a kiszolgálással - tettem hozzá bosszúsan, majd a konyhaasztalra raktam a dobozt és helyet foglaltam az egyik széken.

Fáztam, és minden esélyem megvolt egy kiadós tüdőgyulladásra, de úgy gondoltam, most már olyan mindegy. Sőt, teljesen fellelkesültem az ötlettől, hogy talán napokig ágyban kell feküdnöm. Így nagy bánatomra kénytelen leszek kihagyni a közös étkezéseket, megbeszéléseket. Úgy hangzott, akár egy édes álom, talán, mert az is volt. Hiszen Mrs. Jennings rögtön adna valamit a bajomra, és ezzel pillanatok alatt romba döntené terveimet.

Igazából az nem hagyott nyugodni, hogy mit csinált Fox a házon kívül. Az a kaparászó hang is, ami ébresztett, azért volt olyan idegen, mert még sosem maradt kint éjszakára. Meg kell hagyni, bizarr egy macska volt. Ahányszor csak találkoztam vele rövid ismeretségünk alatt, szinte mindig a konyhaablak piszkos párkánya, vagy ettől pár méterre az étkezőasztal körül lézengett. Bár ez talán nem is olyan furcsa, hiszen köztudott: a macskák kedvenc helyisége a konyha.

Otthon is volt egy macskánk, a húgom hisztizte ki magának valamelyik karácsonyra. Mikor az ágyamon olvastam, gyakran utánam jött a szobámba és az egyik radiátorra telepedett. Sokszor észre se vettem, hogy ott van. Hallottam, hogy nyújtózkodik, meg dorombol, de a tudatomig nem jutott el, hogy nem vagyok egyedül a szobában.  
Foxszal ezt nem lehetett megcsinálni. Akkor is, mikor ott ültem a széken, éreztem, hogy figyel. Pedig nem láttuk egymást, közénk tolakodott a konyhaszekrény egyik nyitva felejtett ajtaja. De akkor is tudtam, hogy rajtam jár az esze. Nem tudom, mások is észrevették-e különös viselkedését, de engem iszonyúan zavart a puszta jelenléte is. Ráadásul úgy tudott nézni, hogy attól a hideg futkározott a hátadon. Pillantása mintha ezt üzente volna: Mindannyian valami rosszat követtünk el. Az egész lénye furcsa és bizarr volt. Fogadni mertem volna rá, ha odamegyek, két kéken csillogó szem fogadná érkezésem, biztosítva arról, hogy megfigyelés alatt állok.

Odamentem. Fox békésen aludt, csukott szemekkel, mit sem törődve környezetével, és ami a legfontosabb: nem törődve velem. Éreztem, hogy teljesen kikészültem. Bár megnyugtató volt a tudat, hogy mélyebbre már nem igen süllyedhetek, hisz pár perccel ezelőtt egy abszolút normális macska viselkedését elemezgettem kémtevékenység után kutatva. A túlélés ösztöne néha túlzásokba esik, és sokkal többet árt, mint segítene. Megfogadtam, hogy másnap beszélek Sylviával vagy valakivel. Elkeseredetten és fáradtan hagytam ott a konyhát. Gondolataim ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy felkísérjenek a szobámba, pedig én próbáltam őket meggyőzni, hogy erre tényleg semmi szükség. Tudomásul kellett vennem, kénytelen vagyok megosztani velük az életemet, mivel nélkülem képtelenek élni.

Az ágyam szélén ültem, kirázott a hideg. Nem a hőmérséklet okozta, hanem egy érzés. Tudtam, valamit elfelejtettem, de hogy mit, azt meg nem mondtam volna. Mint mikor hallom egy számnak a végét a rádióban, és nem jut eszembe a címe. Pedig tudom, hogy tudom a címét, hiszen vagy ezerszer adták már le előtte, de egyszerűen nem ugrik be. Ilyenkor sokszor újrapörgetem magamban a hallott dallamot, egymás után megállás nélkül, amíg rá nem jövök. Most is ezt tettem, csak dallam helyett az éjszaka eseményei peregtek szemem előtt, míg végül rátaláltam a kívánt szóra: a tej. Hát persze, kint hagytam az asztalon. Attól féltem, Fox még képes és feldönti a dobozt, meg egyébként is így hamarabb megsavanyodik, mint a hűtőszekrényben. Nem volt más választásom, fel kellett kelnem.

Az éjszaka még oly heves szél időközben lecsillapodott. Azonban az időjárás úgy döntött, ma bemutatja repertoárja minden egyes darabját: Az ócska tetőn már hangosan kopogott az eső ezernyi apró ujjacskájával, nem törődve azzal, hogy hirtelen érkezésével felébreszti a ház békésen alvó lakóit. Sőt, olyan kitartóan támadta a védtelen ablakokat, mintha feltett szándéka lenne: ő ma mindenkit kirángat az ágyból, ha addig él is.  
A lépcső felénél járhattam, amikor muszáj volt megállnom. Ugyanis tisztán hallottam, amint kinyílik a hátsó konyhai ajtó. Az a fájdalmasan ismerős nyikorgás megfagyasztotta ereimben a vért. Próbáltam nem kétségbeesni. Először arra gondoltam, a hajnalban besurrant szél űz velem gonosz tréfát, de az utána következő hangokat aligha okozhatta a szél bárminemű tevékenysége. Csoszogás, majd lépések zaja, és mindezt körülölelte legalább hat, ha nem hét talár összetéveszthetetlen suhogása. Biztos a gyűlésről jöttek meg - győzködtem magam. Ennek ellenére csak óvatosan mertem leguggolni. Így a korlát szűk résein keresztül jobb rálátásom lett az elméletileg üres konyhára. És a másodperc ezredrésze alatt megértettem mindent. Hogy mi történt, mi történik és mi fog történni.

Tudtam, miért nem volt hajlandó a természet felkelni: Mert félt.  
Tudtam, miért esett az eső olyan rendíthetetlenül: Mert figyelmeztetni próbált.  
Tudtam, miért maradt ki éjszakára Fox: Mert már befejezte küldetését a mi kis menedékházunkban.  
Tudtam, miért volt Fox olyan bizarr macska: Mert nem macska volt.  
Tudtam, miért sugallta pillantása mindig azt, hogy valami rosszat követtünk el: Mert rosszat követtünk el. Mert megszülettünk.  
Egy valamit nem tudtam: Hogy mit tegyek.

Hogy mi történt? Egy halálfaló életét kockáztatva beépült egy sárvérűek lakta házba, hogy előkészítse minden idők egyik legkegyetlenebb tervét.  
Hogy mi történik? Válogatott halálfalók elosztják egymás között, ki melyik szobát kapja.  
Hogy mi fog történni? Etnikai tisztogatás.

A tej még mindig ott árválkodott az asztalon, a konyha azonban minden volt, csak üres nem. Sőt, kisebbfajta tömeg verődött össze az alatt a néhány perc alatt, míg távol voltam. A betolakodók egy ember - minden bizonnyal a vezetőjük - köré csoportosultak. A fekete talárosok - vagy hívjuk inkább őket egyszerűen csak halálfalóknak - katonás rendbe fejlődtek a vezető egy szinte észrevétlen mozdulatára. Egyértelmű volt, nem azért tisztelik, aki, hanem azért, amire képes. Mondjuk én ezt nem tiszteletnek hívnám, de hívja mindenki annak, aminek akarja. A lényegen nem változtat: Ha véletlenül támadás érné a vezetőt, hat fekete talár sietne a segítségére. No meg a hozzájuk tartozó hat varázspálca is se perc alatt előkerülne.

A vezetőt bámultam. Magas, sudár alkat, szikrázó kék szemek, arrogáns tekintet. Haja színe pedig a vörös sötétebb árnyalataiból válogatott. Személye felől nem volt kétségem, de annyira hihetetlennek tűnt az egész. Az éjszaka még tejet öntöttem a tálkájába, hogy enyhítsem éhségét. Rá tíz percre pedig már azon törtem a fejem, miként kényszeríthetném megállásra a mellkasában hevesen dobogó szívet.

Foxon kívül még egy ember keltette fel a figyelmemet: Az egyik halálfaló. Éjfekete haja, sötét szemöldöke első pillantásra ismerősnek hatott. Csak oldalról láttam, de a testtartása, a mozdulatai egyértelművé tették számomra, kiről is van szó. Fekete szemeit a pislákoló konyhai lámpa fénye lilás árnyalattal vonta körbe. Sugárzott belőle a lelkesedés, az izgalom és a gyermeki naivság. Már biztos évek óta készült erre a napra. A napra, amikor végre belekóstolhat a gyilkolás művészetébe. Minden bizonnyal félt is egy kicsit. "Milyen lesz?" "Nekem is fog fájni?" Ilyen gondolatok járhattak a fejében. Nem hiszem, hogy felvilágosították volna, milyen érzés elvenni valakinek az életét, így nem tudhatta. A baj csak az volt, hogy meg akarta tudni.   
Képtelen voltam belenyugodni abba, hogy _ő_ is közéjük tartozik.

Igazán elkezdhetnénk. Egyszerűbb a dolgunk, míg alszanak - türelmetlenkedett az egyik halálfaló.  
Dolgunk. Elképesztő, hogy még ilyenkor sem képesek kimondani: _Egyszerűbb őket megölni, míg alszanak. _

Helyzetem, jobban mondva helyzetünk felettébb csodálatos volt. Az aurorok, akik éjjel-nappal itt tébláboltak, és a felügyelő tanárok egy jelentős része pont ma nem alszik itt, mert valami össznépi megbeszélés van Dumbledore szervezésében. Nyilvánvalóan Fox is tudott erről a gyűlésről. Képzelem, miként csillant fel a szeme, mikor fülébe jutott a hír. Biztos valamelyik tanár ölében dorombolt alvást színlelve, s elégedetten vehette tudomásul, hogy kipipálhatja az "aurorok és tanárok lefegyverzése" részt a tervében. Gusztustalan.  
A pálcám még mindig az emeleten pihent az ágyamban. Egyetlen fegyverem volt, de ennél nagyon fontosnak tartottam, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban használjam. Ez a fegyverem a hangom volt. Azonban ezzel semmire se mentem, ha az életemet akartam menteni. Ezt legfeljebb a többiek védelmében használhattam fel.

Konkrét elképzelésem nem volt arról, mit kéne tennem, de tudtam, hogy bármilyen briliáns ötlet is jut eszembe, egyedül úgysem tudnám véghezvinni. Csakhogy hét fáradt, és recsegésre igen hajlamos lépcsőfok választott el társaimtól. Viszont ugyanekkora távolság volt köztem és hét mindenre elszánt halálfaló között is. Nem volt nehéz eldönteni melyiket válasszam.

Míg a korlátnál üldögéltem, a halálfalók izgatottan csevegtek, és a személyre szabott feladataikat tisztázták: Ki merre, kit hogyan. Igen érdekes dolgokat tudtam meg. Például a halálos átok a legkényelmesebb és legproblémamentesebb módszer, de akinek ez túl gyors és száraz, az használhat csonttörő átkot is a mellkason. Viszont aki ezt választja, annak előtte tanácsos elvégeznie egy metsző bűbájt a hangszálakon, így nem kell végighallgatnia az áldozat hosszú, fájdalmas és mindenekelőtt roppant kellemetlen nyöszörgéseit. Újfent bebizonyosodott: Mindennap tanul az ember valamit.  
Töviről hegyire ismerték a házat, vagyis Fox rendesen végezte a munkáját és sikerült pontos adatokat küldenie társainak. Mikor úgy tűnt, a terv mocskos részletei eléggé lefoglalják figyelmüket, egy kétségbeesett pillantást vetettem az emeleti bejáratra és halálos csendben útnak indultam.

Éreztem, ez lesz életem leghosszabb két métere. Az is volt. Azért fohászkodtam, hogy legyen hozzám kegyes a lépcső korhadt fája, és hálásan intettem búcsút minden egyes milliméternek, amit magam mögött hagytam.  
Mikor felértem, alig akartam elhinni, hogy lábam alatt érzem az emelet puha szőnyegét. Egy másodpercre rá pedig nem akartam elhinni a hangot, amely pillanatok alatt tette meg azt a távot, amelyhez nekem hosszú percekre volt szükségem.  
- Hová, hová? - hallatszott a mélyből, majd sötét alakok körvonalai jelentek meg.

Hiába minden fohász.

Már nem esett az eső, inkább csak szemerkélt. Már nem volt miért esnie. A felhők is lassan összeszedelőzködtek és továbbálltak. Az élet nem áll meg, történjék bármi is. Nem volt ez másként a házban sem. A falióra szemrebbenés nélkül nézte végig az eseményeket, egyetlen másodpercre sem szakította meg ketyegését, egyetlen másodperc szünetet sem tartott az elhunytak emlékére. A piros muskátlik a kapuban ugyanolyan vidáman üdvözölték az aurorok álmos társaságát, mint ahogyan búcsúztatták őket, míg a ház falain belül a rabságba esett szél pimaszul borzolta fel minden útjába kerülő élőlény haját, dacosan követelve azt, hogy kiengedjék. A lépcső alján heverő test sem volt ez alól kivétel. A szél nem tudhatta, hogy próbálkozásai abszolút hasztalanok. Jöhetett volna vihar, hurrikán, tornádó, földrengés, akármi. Semmi sem késztethette már mozgásra a földön fekvő holttestet.

A halálos átok a mellkasán találta el, körülbelül két centiméterre jobbra a szívétől. Zúzódások a háton, a karon és az alhason. A jobb boka minden bizonnyal a leérkezést követően tört el. Vérfoltok több helyen; a lépcső tetején, a korláton, az előszoba padlóján is találhatók. Ebből arra következtethetünk, hogy az átok az emeleten érte, majd a halál bekövetkezése után zuhanhatott le. A fej jobboldali részén többszörös ütésnyomok láthatók. A homlokán és az arcán a zúzódásnyomok és gyengén vérző sebek azt tanúsítják, hogy nem próbálta meg védeni az arcát. Ez alátámasztja a feltevésemet, hogy az esés közben már halott volt. A halál beálltának ideje négy-öt órára tehető - zárta le egy fehér köpenyes férfi a jelentést.  
- Ez lenne a hivatalos szakértői vélemény? - kérdezett vissza a barna taláros megerősítést várva. Mindketten a lépcsőházban álltak, körülöttük aurorok tettek-vettek. A légkör nyomasztó volt.  
- Igen - felelte kurtán a másik, és összehajtotta jegyzeteit. Percekig csak bámulták egymást, majd a földön fekvő lányt, majd megint egymást és újra a lányt. Keresték a megfelelő szavakat. Lehetetlenre vállalkoztak. A barna taláros mégis úgy érezte, _valamit_ muszáj mondania:  
- A néhány túlélő minden bizonnyal _neki_ köszönheti az életét - jegyezte meg közönyös arccal és a lányra mutatott. - Azt mesélték, vérfagyasztó sikolyra riadtak fel, s így még sikerült elrejtőzniük. A többieknek, a tizenkilenc áldozatnak azonban már nem volt lehetősége bármire is felébredni.  
Ennél többet egyikük sem volt képes hozzátenni. Erre még nem születtek meg a megfelelő szavak, és nem is fognak megszületni soha. Az ilyen események utáni érzelmek csak egyvalamivel fejezhetőek ki: A csenddel.

Viszont valami felkeltette egyikük érdeklődését: A holttest egyik zsebéből egy erősen gyűrött boríték integetett. A fehér lapot aranysárgává varázsolta az ablakon bekéredzkedő napsugár.  
- Hát ez meg mi lehet...? - kérdezte kíváncsian az idősebb, ahogy leguggolt a tetem mellé. Gyengéden a levél után nyúlt, majd kezében a papírral ismét felegyenesedett. A levél írója már nem tiltakozhatott.

_Címzett: Remus J. Lupin_

Hirdette a felirat.

- Hm - mindössze ennyi volt a reakció a barna taláros részéről. Észrevétlenül zsebébe rejtette a talált tárgyat. Kötelességének érezte kézbesíteni.  
Ezt követően mindketten keserű hallgatásba burkolóztak, s csak a lány arcát nézték.

Tekintete kifejezéstelen, de egyben nyugodt is volt, már ha beszélhetünk tekintetről egy halott esetében. Érezni lehetett, hogy valami hiányzik. Valami, ami nemrég még ott volt, már elhagyta a testet.  
Ennek ellenére a lány mintha csak aludt volna: A lépcső legalsó foka a párna szerepét töltötte be, a hajnali napsugár pedig meleg takarót szőtt teste köré.  
Szemei előző bérlőjét, az életet pár órája kilakoltatták, és helyére új lakó költözött: Az üresség. A végrehajtó pedig egy halálfaló képében érkezett. Az erőszakkal kitúrt életnek nem volt más választása; útnak indult. Észak-északkelet irányába látták szomorúan bandukolni.

Nem messze a háztól épp ezekben a percekben ébredezett egy fiú. Első gondolata nem egy álom, egy kiadós reggeli vagy a nap melege volt, hanem egy lány. A lány és annak ajka, szeme, szája, csókja, hangja, mindene. Akkor még nem tudta, hogy a lény, akire vágyakozik, nem több puszta emléknél.


End file.
